Electronic devices with cameras and displays may be used to present a user with a variety of content. For example, an electronic device may use a camera to capture live video of the real world while overlaying virtual content. It can be challenging to display content in this type of environment. If care is not taken, content will not be displayed with a satisfactory quality and visual artifacts will be present.